Surprise, Surprise
by squirmyorchid
Summary: Three people come back from Jack's childhood move into Seaford. They're all attractive, smart, and strong. Will one of the girls get Jack before Kim does? Or will a surprise character? Jade, Millie, and Jack and... someone. Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOTLINE AND THE OC'S! Rated T for violence and mild cursing. I think. Sequel up!
1. Chapter 1

**I'm back! (Probably as annoying as ever,) and here's the Kickin' It story I've been working on!**

* * *

Kim

I walk into school as usual, ignoring Donna Tobin and her group of stereotypical cheerleader friends - or should I say, followers. I loathe Donna Tobin. She's stuck-up, flirty, outgoing, nasty, and an all around idiot. Only reason guys like her is because she's hot. Ew. Anyway, they're like the poster girls for the Pep Squad, only because they're hot and get every football player who ever passed by Seaford High - except for Milton, because he's nerdy. Like I care about what you are, just who you are. So, I'm walking towards Jack, and I see Donna flirting with him. I instantly turn jealous - wait. Kim Crawford, you are NOT in love with Jack. But what if I am? "Uh, Kim? Are you okay?" I turn to see my best friend, Grace Miller, staring at me curiously. "Um, yeah, I'm fine. What makes you think I'm not fine?" I stammer. "Kim, Kim, Kim. Ever since that trashy Ricky Weaver left, you and Jack have been super close. When are you going to realize you like him?" Grace giggled. "I don't like him!" My voice rang out throughout the room, and everyone went silent for a minute before the bell rang. In a matter of seconds, only a few students were milling the halls, ignoring Grace and I. "Girl, what is it going to take?" Grace sighed before heading off. I shake my head, and turn to go to Homeroom... only to run into Jack.

"So, _who _was it you didn't like?" he smirked. "You, Brody, a lot of people," I replied airily, bypassing him and heading to Homeroom. "ADMIT IT CRAWFORD! YOU LIKE ME!" Jack bellows behind me. "As if!" I retort quietly. "Now, Ms. ...?" I hear a voice say formally, getting closer to me. In order not to get caught, I hide behind a trash can, just as a high, clear, girl's voice answer, "Johnson. Bethany Johnson. It's a..." the girl turns and sees me behind the trash can. I make a "please don't tell," gesture, and she smiles and winks at me, "_pleasure _to meet you. I must say, Seaford High is a very nice school," she compliments, directing the man, our principal's direction elsewhere. She throws a "you owe me" look over her shoulder, and I just nod and head to my classroom.

I sat down and busily began doodling on my notebook. "What are you doing, Kim?" my friend, Julie Williams, asks, looking up from her science notebook. "Just doodling. Passing time," I answer lazily. "Well, I'm studying for the big science test today. I didn't study much," Julie says modestly, shrugging her shoulders. "Crap! That test's today?" I exclaim softly. "Well, I need to study too. Could you help me? I don't know what you've covered," another voice says behind me. A familiar voice. I turn around, and there's that new girl, Bethany Johnson.

She's actually really pretty. She's small and petite, almost like a doll. Her skin was tanned, and her long black hair was pulled back in a ponytail. There was a locket hanging from her neck, and not a drop of make up on her skin. I like her. "Hello," I say hastily. "You still owe me," she reminds me as she settles in the seat next to me. "You owe her something?" Julie asks incredulously. "She covered for me when Principal Burke was showing her around," I blush. Julie laughs. "Bethany's first day of school at Seaford, and you already owe her?" she chokes out. "It's not her fault. Principal Burke freaks me out too. He's too... I don't know... perfectionist," Bethany defends. We all laugh.

* * *

**This is all I've got for now. I guess I need a little time off from my Lab Rats stories.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I honestly say I am surprised that I got so many views so soon. Oh, and I forgot to put in a disclaimer. We ARE supposed to add one, right?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' it, but Bethany, Amanda, and Kevin I do own.**

* * *

Kim

When homeroom was over, Beth, Julie, and I were really close. I have to introduce Beth to Grace. Just as we leave the room, Beth turns to me and says, "I moved here with my sister Amanda and our best friend Kevin. Amanda's a freshman, and Kevin's a sophomore, like me, and you too." "Oh really? What do Amanda and Kevin look like?" Julie asks. "Amanda has light brown hair and peachy skin. Kevin has brown hair, and is very slightly tanned. They're so nice, you'll love them," Beth answers, flipping out her phone and showing us a picture of them both. "If Amanda's your sister, then why does she look nothing like you?" I point out. "Oh, I'm adopted from a country in Asia, I forget the name, but it wasn't Japan, Korea, or China, that I know. I was a baby, so I don't remember anything," Beth replies immediately. "Oh. What class do you have next?"

Beth has the same classes as at least one of us, so either Julie or I are with her, and she's mentioned at least a hundred times how thankful she is we're with her. She's like, perfect. Sweet, modest, charming, smart, and sympathetic. She says Amanda is smooth, suave, funny, and athletic, and Kevin is strong, good looking, and a gentleman. Either way, they're perfect, but under that seemingly perfect facade must be a flaw. I mean, who's ever heard of a perfect human?

In the study hall before lunch, Beth, Julie, and I are studying science together. The test is right after lunch, so we're really running out of time. Grace comes in and sits at our table. "Hello, Kim, Julie... and who are you, again?" Grace asks. Beth bows her head, like she's scared, looks up from under her eyelashes like she was afraid of making eye contact, and stammers, "I-I'm Bethany Johnson, b-but you can call me Beth. I-It's nice to meet you, G-Grace. Kim and J-Julie said you were a p-popular girl..." She plays the "nervous, scared newbie meeting a rich, influential cheerleader" card really well. "What the heck?" I whisper in Julie's ear. "I know, right?" she whispers right back. Grace was enamored instantly. "Oh, don't be scared! I'm not Donna Tobin!" She cheerily replies, patting Beth's shoulders. Beth smiles weakly, and seems to gain more courage. Dang, that girl can act. Or she's really that shy. "W-Who's Donna Tobin?" Beth asks. Grace looks around the room, making sure no one's paying attention, before leaning in and muttering, "She's the head cheerleader. She's got long, blond hair that's in a french braid down her left side, apparently good-looking legs, and a stuck-up, filthy rich, insensitive snob. Avoid her at all costs."

When lunch comes around, Grace leans in and whispers something into Beth's ear. "Oh..." Beth looks unsure. "What did you tell her, _Grace?_" I growl softly. "About you and Jack," Grace smirks right at me. I smack her arm. "I think it's sweet. We have a friend here, who's name is Jack too. I don't know if you know him. He's really nice, cute, and Amanda has a HUGE crush on him. I think he likes her too," Beth looks confused, unsure, and nervous. I feel an ominous mood, and Julie, picking up on the tension, asks, "Hey, who's this Jack?"

In that moment, a girl that must be Amanda, (she fit the bill,) pushed her way to us. "Beth! I found him! He was talking to some of his friends!" she cried. "Amanda, you didn't spy on him? Did you?" Beth gasps. "Of course not! I just saw him with a latino, a redheaded smart-looking boy and a black kid. I waved, but he didn't see me," Amanda replies, gasping for breath. "Wait, who were you looking for?" "Jack Anderson, of course!" Jack Anderson. The Jack that Donna flirted with. The Jack that Amanda was in love with. My Jack.

* * *

**I don't know about this chapter. I think it's too short, but we'll see. I wanted a good ending, and I screwed up a bit. Just so you know, I'm not expecting reviews, (I mean, no one reviewed on my latest chapters in my Lab Rats story, but the next chapter's coming up,) but they help a lot. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to those people who reviewed my story from chapters 1 and 2: kyrah, prema234, two anonymous guests, and Flubber Butt Buddies FOREVA. I really appreciated your reviews.**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do NOT own Kickin' It, but I do own Beth, Kevin, and Amanda.**

* * *

Beth

Kim looks so pale, I think she'd faint soon. "Kim?" Julie asks worriedly. I honestly don't know what to do about her. I wave a hand in front of her face, and Kim snaps back to reality. Once her eyes settle on Amanda, Kim whirls and rushes away, away from the cafeteria. "Kim..." I sigh. I'm completely torn: Amanda's my sister, and Kim's a really good, kind, loyal friend, no matter how tough she acts. I look both ways, Amanda, staring confusedly after Kim, and Kim's vanishing figure. "So Kimmy wants Jackie? Well, she'll have to beat me to him!" Amanda smirks before stalking into the cafeteria, her body swaying with confidence. I looked to Julie with desperation. "Help," I mouth. Julie raises an eyebrow.

I'm instantly crestfallen. My life looks perfect on the outside: I have an attractive, smart, charming, and hospitable family, an awesome friend, (who I have a crush on, by the way,) plenty of money, and no problems. But on the inside, I'm feeling oppressed. If I suggest something abnormal (for _my _family anyway,) like a pet, or a tree house, or a _video game, _my family either shudder and say, "A _? Those things will..." and go on with a speech that will eventually make me overwhelmingly guilty, or ignore me. It really hurts. I'm only allowed two hours on the computer for entertainment, (for school, it's two hours and fifteen minutes.) Or I have to use the family library, which only has nonfiction and fiction books like Anne of Green Gables, and such. I have an iPod touch, like everyone I know, thank god, so I use the internet to listen to the latest songs. I spend hours at the library reading more modern books, and using the internet.

As Julie heads into the cafeteria to talk to Jack, and Grace runs after Kim, a song echoes in my head. It's called Taken by One Direction. **(A/N: I'm not going to put the lyrics here because when I did it, it literally glitched the page. I'm sorry, but you'll need to look it up on Youtube.) **I mean, if there's competition for Jack, then Kim will have to confess her feelings for Jack, after months of denying it to his face, before Jack moves on and asks Amanda out. I've been emailing Jack ever since he left before sophomore year, and he's told me how much Kim must like him. That's why I covered for her when I saw her crouching behind the trash can.

I must've been too into my thoughts, because I didn't realize I was singing the song while leaning against the wall. The few people in the hall burst into applause. I duck my head, turn around, and bump into Jack. "Hey Beth," he smiles. "Hey Jack," I reply, hopefully sounding cheery. I mean, I may be a little good at acting, but I will slip up. "You have an amazing voice," he compliments. I punch him on the shoulder. "You would know, I mean, you've been my friend since kindergarten," I answer. He laughs. "Yeah... but it's gotten better," he defends. "Wise move, Jack," I growl playfully, before dragging him into the cafeteria with me.

"Hey guys, this is Beth, my friend from my old hometown," Jack introduces me. I grin widely. "What's up?" I say as I sit down.

Grace

I find Kim crying in an empty classroom. "Kim, are you okay?" I ask, trying to comfort her. "Do I LOOK okay?" She snaps. "You were right, Grace. I love Jack. You happy?" she continues. "Well, yes, but it's not why I'm here. You need to tell Jack how you feel before Amanda gets him," I reply. She cracks a hesitant grin. "So it's you, and Julie supporting me and Jack, and Beth and Kevin supporting Amanda?" she whispers. "I don't know about you, but Beth looks unsure of herself, and Kevin might, but we've never met him before. How are we supposed to know?" I answer carefully. Kim straightens herself, wipes away her tears, and calms herself down. "Do I look okay?" she asks me. I survey her carefully. As a fashionista, I should be critical of how people look. Besides, if it looks like Kim's been crying, Amanda will know she broke her. "You look perfect." Just as we get up, the lunch bell rings. "Shoot."

* * *

**So Beth is conflicted, Amanda is after Jack, and Kim's already accepted the fact that she loves Jack. So, who gets Jack. Just so you know, just because Jack goes out with one girl, doesn't meant the other girl can't win him over. Review welcome, but try NOT to make me feel like a complete idiot who should ram her head into a wall/locker/rock/tree/etc.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for those reviews! I was so surprised to get them almost immediately, because I don't expect that. Ever.**

* * *

Kim

I head into Science, starving. Luckily, Beth walks in right after me and hands me a banana, a cupcake, and a water bottle. "You never came in for lunch, so I thought you'd might like this," she says she sits next to me. I wolf down the banana and the chocolate chip cupcake, and literally chug half the water bottle. "Well, good thing I got you more food," Beth grins as she pulls out another cupcake, which I shove into my mouth. "Thanks," I sigh as I swallow my lunch. "No problem. Friends stick up for each other, right?" Beth high fives me just as Julie settles in the seat next to me. "I know Beth got you a warm, fresh breakfast, but here's some apples and bananas for you to eat in case you get hungry," she says, handing me a tin-foil wrapped package. "You guys are the best," I grin, until the teacher comes in, and we all face front.

After School...

"That test was easier than I thought," Julie remarked gratefully as we walked to our lockers. "You're right. That studying we did paid off!" Beth exclaims. "Well, I'll see you guys tomorrow," Julie calls to us as she heads home. We wave back. "Why are you going this way?" I ask Beth. "Oh, I'm going to work," she replies. "Where?" I ask. There's not a lot of job openings in the strip mall we were in. "Falafel Phil's," She smiles as she shrugs. "Really? We go there a lot, especially before and after practice," I say. "Cool! I'm working the cash register. I'll see you after karate practice," Beth replies as I head towards the dojo and she heads for Falafel Phil's. Once I get there, Jack's sparring with Jerry, giving him some tips. "Yo, thanks Jack. I can use this to get the girls," Jerry says as he high fives Jack. "Oh hey Kim!" Jack calls as he heads towards me. I try to avoid looking into his brown eyes because I know if I do, I'll lose track of what he's saying because his eyes are... indescribable. "I didn't see you at lunch today," he asks, leaning against the post **(A/N: if you remember where Jack and Kim were in Ricky Weaver, watching Phil singing, that's where Kim was.)** and staring at me. "Um..." I stared in a different direction, avoiding his eyes. "I was... just... um..." Just then, the door opens and Amanda comes in.

"Hey Amanda!" Jack calls, turning to her. Taking the initiative, I grabbed my bag and rushed into the girls changing room. Once I got into my gi, the door behind me opens, and what do you know, Amanda comes in. "Kim," she calls, her voice sweet and innocent. I turn around. "Hello Amanda," I reply, my voice having a sinister edge. "Stay away from Jackie," she snarls. "Why should I? We can't be best friends?" I growl back. "I know you have a crush on my Jack, so give it up. He's going to fall for me, and only me. And what will you be? Oh, that's right, the tomboyish girl who Jack thinks of as 'one of the guys.'" I can't hit her, or Jack will kill me, so I just push past her and leave the room.

"Let's welcome Amanda to our dojo!" Rudy exclaims excitedly. The last person to join the dojo was me, so I guess he's got a reason to be excited. Besides, I was totally expecting Amanda to do something like that. I clap politely, and I feel another stab of jealousy as Jack carelessly places his arm around her shoulders, and earn a victorious smirk from Amanda. I'm ready to punch her pretty face in. "Okay, Amanda, since you've just started, why don't you wait until you're ready to spar with the black belts?" Rudy suggests. Amanda just nods and smiles. "Okay, um... Jack with Kim, Eddie and Jerry, and Milton and Amanda," he declares. Good, I'm with Jack. "Ready, Jack?" I smirk at him. "Kim, I-I don't want to hurt you," Jack tells me (again) as he gets into position. "Why not? Is it because I'm a girl?" I demand. "N-No," Jack squeaks, his voice cracking up an octave. I roll my eyes. "Let's get this show on the road."

Before Jack and I even reach each other, we hear a thud sound. Amanda had just flipped Milton like a rag doll. "Oh, I'm sorry! Are you okay?" she cries out as she leans over him. Pulling himself up, Milton replies, "Yeah, I'm fine. I think she should spar with someone else." Then Rudy reassigns Amanda to Eddie, who she takes out, then Jerry, who she just punches and Jerry goes down. "I think you should spar with Kim," Rudy says. I analyzed Amanda during all those fights. Mostly brute strength, but there's still technique. "You're going down, Kimmy," Amanda hisses under her breath. "Oh yeah?" I threaten right back. We charge for each other.

* * *

**Phew! I based Amanda's looks and a _few _of her traits off of my best friend, but my best friend is actually a Kick shipper. So she wouldn't do that.**


	5. Chapter 5

**900+ Views? "Now that I did ****_not _****expect." I believe that was a quote from a Kickin' It episode. Guess which one and who said it. Chp. 3 is based on a suggestion by an anonymous guest. By the way, I am a karate DUNCE, so bear with me. **

**IMPORTANT! There is a poll on my profile. I'm thinking of changing the story a bit. Should Donna Tobin be the villain? Or Amanda Johnson? I won't write the next chapter until I have at least five answers. Sorry if it pains you, but I just want to know. My friend, (whom Amanda is based on,) doesn't like the idea of being the villain. She's a Kick shipper. So I'm giving you (and her) the chance to change the story. I can still whip up a chapter like usual. It's just changing the villain and figuring out a few traits (since Donna is only mentioned and isn't seen or heard.)  
**

* * *

Kim**  
**I charge at her, dodging and deflecting her shots. Crap, she's good. I deal a few blows, which Amanda blocks. It's an all out war. She's weakening. She's put too much strength in her shots, and it's worn her out. Soon, she makes a fatal mistake, and I flip her. "That was a good match! Now Amanda," Rudy talks to her alone while helping her out. She's limping a bit, but I made sure not to hurt her too much. "WHOOO! Kim, that was swag, yo," Jerry high fives me, while Milton exclaims, "You were like tigers, clawing each other... in a graceful, femininely tough way." and Eddie says, "You were awesome, Kim. Now if you could just do that with my cello..." he says, drifting off hopefully. "Kim, you and I need to talk."

I turn around. "What?" I ask. "Why didn't you let Amanda win? She's nice, sweet, and shy, and you just flipped her!" "Oh, so I should throw the fight just because she's new?" I sputter. "Yeah!" Jack shouts. "So I should be like you and throw the fight for some lame excuse?" I scream. "So I'm suddenly lame?" Jack yells. "Yeah, you are!" I bellow. Amanda flits to my side. "Jack, that is a lame excuse," she reprimands. Inside, I was suspicious. What was her motive? Jack frowns. "Don't give me that look. All I want is a fair fight. Beth told me that when YOU threw the fight, she felt so proud of herself. You didn't give her what she wanted. I'm glad Kim helped me know my _place _here. Kim didn't try to cripple me or anything, so why are you freaking out?" she asks. I'm a little guilty. If Jack wasn't the issue, I would've clawed at her. But then again, if Jack wasn't an issue, there wouldn't _be _an issue. Jack shrugs. "I guess you're right, Amanda. Sorry, Kim," he says finally. "You're forgiven," I say mock haughtily, making everyone laugh. "Let's go to Falafel Phil's. Beth's working there," I suggest, and everyone cheers and heads to the locker rooms. I walk calmly to the girl's lockers, knowing Amanda was hot on my heels.

"So," I start, waiting for Amanda to finish changing. "Yes?" she says innocently. "Thank you for standing up for me, but what you're real reason?" I ask. Amanda's eyes widen. "My real reason? I was kind of guilty that I got mad at you for liking Jack. I mean, he's handsome, funny, outgoing, cool, and is a black belt. Not to mention he has a -" "irritating habit of defending the weak?" I suggest. Amanda nods. "Yeah. So, I'm sorry," she says. We hug it out, and head towards Falafel Phil's.

Beth grins widely when we walk in. "This place is bustling!" Milton comments after we places our order. It is. The room is cheerier, more crowded, there isn't something dirty laying around, and Phil's in the kitchen, whipping up his entrees. "Yeah, I helped Phil out a bit. Now it looks better doesn't it? It'll soon be a nice, five star restaurant, don't you think?" Beth pipes. As soon as we sit down, a waiter immediately comes and writes down our drinks, and hurries off.

"This place is so much better, don't you think?" Beth asks us outside Falafel Phil's. The restaurant's closed, and we helped clean it up. Phil made us take five dollars each. (He had an easier time with Jerry and Eddie.) "Yeah. It should be a five star in no time," Jack says. "Well, we'd better get home. Curfew's at 9, unless we have a sleepover, when our parents video chat with us at 10 to make sure we're in bed," Amanda sighs. She and Beth get up, flash us matching smiles, and walks away. "A curfew? Wow, their parents must be strict," Jack says as we walk out of the mall before Joan busts us.

"Maybe," is all I say.

* * *

**What do you think? I'd love it if you review (but only if you have to,) and don't forget the poll on my profile page! It seems like Amanda's being nice, but is it a ploy?**


	6. Chapter 6

**I just checked the poll, and the winner is... you'll find out when you finish the story. I'm trying out a different sort of template for my stories. Tell me if you like it or not.  
**

* * *

**Jack**

The next day, I walk into school, and Donna rushes over to me. "Hello, Jackie..." Donna trails off seductively. Yeah, because caked makeup and a cheerleader's uniform is _such _a turn on. I sigh. For the past SIX MONTHS, ever since the whole sumo wrestling thing. I thought it was amazing that she'd noticed me until I got a close up of her face. I was scarred for life. I died of too much makeup inhalation.

"What do you want Donna?" I growl. I need to get to my friends, Kim and Amanda especially. Hey, where was Kevin yesterday? I mean, I didn't see him.

"Isn't it obvious? I want YOU, darling Jackie," Donna purrs.

"What?" I choke. "Donna, please leave me alone," I say, trying to get to my friends.

Donna pushes me against the wall. "Jack, I'm not leaving until you're mine," she breathes huskily in my ear. I won't fight her because she's a girl. Yeah, I know.

"Excuse me, what are you doing to our friend?" A bunch of voices say simultaneously. A bunch of familiar voices.

Jerry, Milton, Kim, Eddie, Mandy (Amanda), Beth, and another dude behind Beth are glaring at Donna, who's retreating rapidly. I examine the dude behind Beth. Floppy brown hair, tan skin, muscular... it's like another me, except he doesn't the same features. "Kevin!" I fist bump him, and he grins. "Glad to see you didn't forget me, man," Kevin chuckles. I roll my eyes.

"So, where were you yesterday?" I ask. Donna has sauntered off to her friends. "I was sick," Kevin replies. The bell rings. "Well, I'll see you guys later," I say, and surprisingly, Kim hugs Mandy quickly before rushing off with Beth. I catch up to Mandy. "What was that about?" I ask. "What?" she replies nervously. "You and Kim are friends now?" I clarify. She chuckles, even more nervous than ever. "U-Um, well, we just had a misunderstanding, that's all," she answers hastily. I snort but I let it slide, and Mandy sighs in relief.

* * *

Lunch Period...

I'm reaching my locker when Donna pulls me into a closet. "Give it up, Donna!" I say irritably. "Never, darling! I won't let you leave until you're mine." "FINE, YOU'RE MY GIRLFRIEND! CAN I LEAVE NOW?" I scream finally. Donna smirks, and then kisses me.

**Kim**

I was walking to lunch with Beth, Amanda, Julie, and Grace when I hear a muffled sound in the janitor's closet. Curious, I yank it open. And my heart breaks. I turn around and run away, Amanda hot on my heels, and Jack calling for me to come back. I can't get the image of Donna and Jack making out out of my head.

I burst into the same classroom as the last time I cried, and Amanda rushes inside, slams the door shut, locks it, and hugs me. We both cry our hearts out. And everyone thought Kim Crawford was invincible.

**Beth**

"What the heck, Jack!" I screech.

Jack stutters, "I-I didn't mean to - "

"Mean to ruin your two best friends' lives?" Grace retorts coldly.

"Well, Jackie darling, I'll see you later, baby." Donna pecks Jack's cheek, and starts to walk away. I grab her hand, and yank it into an uncomfortable position up her back. **(Like in the Jessie episode "Badfellas.") **

"You're not going anywhere, disgusting excuse for a cheerleader," I snarl. Donna whimpers.

"What's going on?" Jerry asks. He, Eddie, Milton, and Kevin are standing at the base of the stairs. Eddie has a camera.

"What do you think?" Milton replies icily. Eddie whispers into Jerry's ear, and Jerry's (apparently) naturally confused face turns distant and slightly shocked.

"You're free to go, blondie," I growl as I let her go, and Donna scuttles off. Jack picks himself up, all of our eyes on him.

"Guys, you don't understand - " he starts, but Jerry cut him off.

"Don't understand? Even **I **understand, Jack. And I'm the always confused one, remember?" Jerry snaps.

Jack stares at Jerry, his eyes bulging.

"I wish I'd never known you," I whisper softly. Jack's eyes snap to me.

"What happened to you, Beth? You're never this mean," he mumbles to me hopelessly. I shake my head angrily.

"Kim and Amanda are my best friends and sisters. You just cut their heart in two, and you expect me to be nice to you?" I say, my eyes narrowing and my voice rising. Kevin, right behind me, rubs my shoulders comfortingly, (and my heart rose, but now's not the time.)

Jack's lost any shred of hope. In all the time he's known me, he's never seen me this cold and dispassionate. We all turn around, and leave Jack staring helplessly after us. If he tried to talk to me, I'd ignore him.

And I know everyone else will too.

* * *

After school...

**Amanda**

I plopped all my books into my backpack, Kim right next to me. Our lockers slam shut at the same time, and we turn around to face... Jack. My heart froze. This was the boy who crushed my heart, who stomped on it, and who settled for the wrong girl. "Kim, Amanda, please!" he cries. All of a sudden, the rest of the gang (you know, the Bobby Wasabi dojo now minus Jack) push their way to us and surround us. We walk off, and I feel like one of those highly wanted people.

We make it to the dojo, where Jack's already there, pleading with Rudy.

"Rudy, please believe me! They won't talk to me anymore!" Jack begs.

"We won't talk to him for a reason, Rudy," Eddie says coldly.

A tension spreads throughout the dojo. "We've got proof," Eddie continues. Eddie pulls out his camera, and Beth smirks as she pulls off her necklace. Only Kevin and I knew that there was a hidden camera and GPS in the charm, a silver circle with a embedded star in the middle. The camera wirelessly sent data to her laptop, which she pulls out now. Turning it on, she finds her way to the camera's hard drive, where she finds a video labeled "September 8, 2012." She clicks on that and drags it to the lunch hour. Jack watches in horror as the events replay itself in front of his face.

Next, Eddie shows us his video, which starts out funny, but then focuses on Jack and Donna. Then everyone is silent.

"Rudy..." Jack whimpers pathetically. Rudy's concerned face smooths out and become blank.

"Jack... I'm not going to banish you from the dojo." Jack sighs in relief. "But your practice time will be after theirs," Rudy finishes. Jack's jaw drops.

"R-Rudy!" Jack cries. Rudy holds up his hand.

"Well, if you didn't notice, you're completely oblivious when you ruined Kim and Amanda's lives. They won't forgive you anytime soon. So, you're practice begins AFTER theirs. No buts," Rudy says sternly. Jack, hanging his head, picks up his bags and walks away.

But as we start practice, only one thing's on my mind.

Why did Rudy choose to punish Jack? I mean, he may know Kim and I have a crush on him, but that shouldn't change anything.

Does Rudy know something about Donna that we don't?

* * *

**So the winner is Donna Tobin! That sounds weird because the prize for being a winner is being a villain. Anyway...**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm back! Just so you know, I'm losing my carefree freedom. (In other words, school's starting.) So now, I won't be updating as often as I'd like, but just remember I'm alive, ok? Oh, and by the way, I'm deleting the Author's note in between Chps. 5 and 6, so don't freak out if it disappears.  
**

* * *

**Kim**

The next day, I saw Jack and Donna. Enough to make me hurl. Then Mandy puts her arm around me and whispers, "He's not the same Jack." That helps with the pain. I join my friends, hanging out by the locker. Amanda and I open our lockers, and a pile of notes pile out. "Let me guess, notes saying how I should go die in a hole?" I joke, plucking one off the ground.

_I'm sorry. Jack._

"So he thinks he can just say sorry?" I growl. Amanda's staring at another note, which says the same thing.

"So he can just write a bunch of them and not care which one goes in which?" Mandy laughs.

Milton, Eddie, Kevin and Jerry are reading the rest. "Are any of them from Donna?" I ask. Milton nods.

"They're all on how stupid you are, which makes no sense, because she thinks D + J = Love," Jerry jokes. We all laugh.

"Hey, you're smarter than people think you are. You just don't like school, right?" Amanda asks.

Although looking a little offended, Jerry eventually nods. "School sucks."

"I know. I don't like uniforms," Amanda wrinkles her nose. Beth laughs

"I don't want to bother with picking out my outfits, though," Beth says thoughtfully. Mandy rolls her eyes.

"Kim? Amanda? Guys?" I don't bother turning around. Amanda stiffens next to me. Everyone freezes.

"We don't want to talk to you, Jack," Amanda growls. We all turn and leave before the bell even rings. A first.

Our feet grind the notes into dust.

_I'm sorry. Jack._

* * *

**Jack**

I'm just standing there. I lost all of my friends. But... why? I didn't notice Beth still at her locker, pulling out her books methodically. I rush to her side. "Beth, please...?" I beg. Beth takes a deep breath, and turns to me.

"Jack, you don't understand, do you? You broke Kim's heart, Amanda's too. Who's going to pick up the pieces you left behind? I'm pretty sure they don't need you. I'm already crossing a line by speaking to a guy like you," Beth whispers sorrowfully. She presses a piece of paper in my hands... and leaves.

Taking all my hope with her. I open the note.

_Jack,_

_Yesterday, Kim was over at my house. She stayed the whole afternoon, and then slept over. She was polite, and sad. You know how strict and... sort of oppressive my parents are, right? Well, that night, they let us do a lot of things. We were allowed to stay up all night. Heck, they even told me nicely they didn't think they could handle a dog! Which I know you know I want. _

_Needless to say, we didn't stay up all night. But you know what she did? She called someone she told me you were jealous of. I'm not telling you who. She told him what happened, and we met him at the park. He was sympathetic, and I know him. We met at a karate dojo a while back, before he moved to Seaford. He was the best friend that was like you, Jack. We liked hanging around with him. He apologized profusely to Kim about something, and Kim forgave him. I wouldn't be surprised if he took your place... or even if he became Kim's boyfriend.  
_

_You wouldn't know, or CARE, that you hurt them. Amanda and Kim cried themselves to sleep last night. Kim refused to talk about you. Amanda shattered every picture of you on display, (and there were a LOT.) and I just watched. You had to give in to a girl. You always said to stick up for what you believed in. You never wanted to hurt a girl, and you hurt two.  
_

_We swear by the light of the dragon's eye, to be loyal, and honest, and never say die. Wasabi. You never were that honest when it came to girls, weren't you.  
_

_Beth.  
_

I run to a bathroom and start to cry.

* * *

I spend the rest morning of the school day in a daze. When lunch time came around, Donna pulls me into the janitor's closet for another make-out session. It's starting to feel like it's something to drown my loss in. _  
_

When I come out of the closet, I hear Julie and Grace. I hide behind a trash can, and listen.

"I can't believe Donna..." Julie marvels sorrowfully.

"I can't believe Jack," Grace answers coldly.

"I know. If Jack hadn't gotten me and Milton together, I would feel absolutely angry. But I just feel a little disappointed," Julie admits.

"Disappointed in what?" Grace asks.

"In what he turned out to be. What kind of amazing hero settles for a girl who will break two hearts?" Julie retorts. They walk off to lunch. I'm holding the note in my hands.

_"What kind of amazing hero settles for a girl who will break two hearts?" _Two hearts... I hurt two people? I think about the note. _Yesterday, Kim was over my house... Amanda and Kim cried themselves to sleep last night... Kim refused to talk about you... Amanda shattered every picture of you on display, (and there were a LOT.) _

Kim and Amanda had a crush on me! And the rest of my friends knew it! I have to break up with Donna, and ask my friends for forgiveness.

I burst through the cafeteria doors, walking to my friends' table. Oddly enough, there was a person sitting in my usual seat. My friends are laughing, louder than I used to make them, and I see Jerry look up. His grinning face hardens, and the table fall silent. Everyone there turns around.

And the person who took my place is Brody Carlson.

My eyes meet Beth's, and I remember a line in the note.

_I wouldn't be surprised if he took your place... or even if he became Kim's boyfriend._

* * *

**Honestly, I wanted to put Brody in here because he looks sort of like Jack, and he pretty much is a dead ringer for a replacement.  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey Guys! Here's Chp. 8! (Finally!)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' it. Really. If I did, this wouldn't be FANFICTION.**

* * *

**Jack**

They replaced me with... _him? _I... I can't believe it! Kim talked to _Brody Carlson? _The dude who was with the Black Dragons? He replaced ME?

"What did you expect?" Kim asks coldly.

"I... I... I wanted to..." I can't get the words out.

"Brody is one of the nicest guys around. Why are you even jealous?" Amanda inquires, her tone icy. I snap.

"One of the _nicest _guys around? _NICEST? _Kim! He set you up at the cotillion!" I snarl.

"At least _he _didn't turn out to be a total jerk face. At least _he _apologized," Kim replies acidly.

Brody, obviously nervous, says, "Guys, lay off. He's probably got a good -" Julie, who was also at the table, cut him off.

"A good reason? Yeah, because not telling a teacher that Donna is a _freaking Jack-obsessed _cheerleader was the right thing to do."

I rush to protect her. "Hey, Donna's my -" This time Grace cuts me off.

"Your girlfriend who's become like alcohol to you? By the way, where _is _your girlfriend?" she asks icily.

"Forget it Jack, you're not wanted here," Jerry growls, his arm going around Grace's shoulders. Eddie and Milton are staring down at their trays, not saying a word.

"Eddie? Milton? Do YOU guys want me back?" I ask hopefully. Milton meets my eyes.

"If you didn't set me and Julie up, I would've been mad." I sigh in relief, but then Milton adds, "But what's happened to you, Jack? What's happened to the loyal, nice, black belt karate kid that had a _huge _hero complex? There was a 99 to 1 chance that you would change!" I'm shocked to the core, and Milton finishes, "but there was still that one percent."

It hit me. I had truly hurt them, changing. _And there was nothing I could do. _I hang my head and go sit with Donna.

* * *

**Kim**

After Jack leaves, I try to hold back my tears, but they fall anyway. Brody pulls me in for a hug, and I feel... something. Sparks running up and down my body, and I feel myself blushing.

"It's alright, Kim," Brody cooed. I sob into his shoulder until I feel better and the tears stop.

Jerry whispers something in Grace's ear, and she blushes and nods. "Are you two going out?" I ask cheerfully, hoping my sadness and hysteria don't show, but I'm not as good of an actress as Beth.

"We've been going out for..." Jerry starts.

Grace adds happily, "Twenty seconds!" I beam.

"Well, I'm happy for you guys," Eddie smiles. The bell rings.

"I'll see you guys later!" Beth cries quickly, disappearing. Milton scratches his head, while Kevin and Amanda roll their eyes.

"How does she disappear like that?" Milton puzzles, staring after her. Everyone except for Kevin, Amanda, and Jerry shrugs.

"Wait what? Huh? I'm confused," Jerry says... well... confusedly. Amanda shakes her head.

"Beth has ALWAYS been good at disappearing. She's literally the definition of 'unnoticeable,'" She laughs.

"She's not unnoticeable to me," Kevin mutters under his breath. I was the only one who heard that, and I smile encouragingly to Kevin, thinking,

_Kevin likes Beth, and Beth must like Kevin. But they're holding back... it's just like Jack and me._

* * *

**Jack**_  
_

Donna had finished making out with me. Again. _Your girlfriend who's become like alcohol to you? ... Forget it Jack, you're not wanted here... but there was still that one percent... _My friends' words swirl around in my head, making me dazed and confused. Until I open my locker.**  
**

A single note floats down. I pick it up, and open it. I recognize that cursive handwriting.

_Jack,_

_This is the only way I can get to you without everyone noticing. I'm sorry for being so mean to me. I'm just... torn. Brody is like you, Jack. But he's NOT you. He doesn't have an adorable and annoying hero complex, he doesn't have a long-term history with the guys, and he's... different. (Who says "Brochacho" like he does?) But Kim's already replaced you with him. I think she likes him. Like I said, I wouldn't be surprised if he became her boyfriend.  
_

_But I want to hear YOUR side of the story. So, if you want, meet me at Falafel Phil's at 10, when it closes. I'll make sure the gang isn't near to see you. If you don't come, fine. Bear the weight.  
_

_I really miss you.  
_

_Beth.  
_

I felt hope. Someone was going to hear me out._  
_

* * *

5:30 PM, The same day...

I was early, yes, I know. But I had to. I went shopping while I was there. I bought new clothes, and a few gifts in case the gang ever forgave me. I watched them practice. Kim was flying, Amanda was almost a black belt, Kevin was showing Eddie how to properly break a board, (which I had promised Eddie I would help him do...) Jerry was on the ground, (again,) and Brody was showing Milton some karate moves. Rudy seemed... happier, but I guess it's because Brody replaced me. I didn't go to practice after the first one... without them.

It was cold, dark, and lonely. Rudy pushed me harder than ever, and I was exhausted after the first half hour. I never came again.

I had watched them leave, and noticed that Jerry was with Grace, Milton had caught up to Julie, and Kelsey Vargas was holding hands with Eddie. Kelsey Vargas.

I had glared at Brody, who was hugging Kim. I had crept closer and listened in on their conversation.

"You're an awesome girl, Kim," Brody had said. Kim blushed.

"You are too. I mean, and awesome boy," Kim had ducked her head, embarrassed, and Brody lifted her chin up with one finger.

"And I really like you," he had whispered, leaning in and kissing her.

When they had broken apart, Kim's eyes were shining. "I like you too," she had whispered.

And my heart was breaking.

* * *

10 PM...

I wait for Falafel Phil's to close, and for Phil to leave. I walk in, and I don't see Beth. "Beth?" I call.

"I'm in the kitchen! Give me a minute!" she calls back. I wait.

Another five minutes, and Beth comes out. Her hair's in a ponytail, and she's wearing the yellow polo and black apron that every Falafel Phil's employees wear. She has black capris under it, and black flats. All in all, she looks pretty. Kind of like... a darker colored Kim. But with longer hair.

"How are you?" I ask cautiously. Beth smiles.

"Good. And I assume your day was..."

"Torturous," I sigh. Beth sits down at a booth, and invites me to sit down, which I do.

"So. Tell me everything," she says encouragingly.

I take a deep breath, and tell her.

I start from when Donna pinned me against the wall, and then the gang rescued me. Then I tell her how annoyed I was when Donna had dragged me into the closet, how I had agreed to be her girlfriend, how she had kissed me, how she forced me to make out with her or she'll embarrass me, everything.

"So... then I saw Brody and Kim..." I sigh.

"And your heart broke," Beth finishes quietly.

I nod.

"Well... I've heard everything." I hold my breath. What if she thinks badly of me?

"...I believe you," she whispers. I let out that breath.

"I'll tell the gang as soon as I can. But... will you mind if Brody still hangs out with us?" Beth asks nervously. I shake my head.

"If he makes Kim happy, then I'm okay with it," I reply a little sadly. Beth stands up.

"I'd better lock up. I'll see you tomorrow, Jack," Beth smiles, and I leave.

I'm walking down an alley when I get jumped.

* * *

**What do you think? Not one of my best chapters, but it's good. Anyone know how hard it is to keep a character... IN character? Read and Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! New Chapter. Sorry for updating "A Brave Prince and a Seething Princess," and "A Wind From the Past" earlier. I just had a bit of writer's block. It sucks.**

**WARNING: IS VIOLENT AND DEALS WITH BLOOD. This isn't so kid-friendly anymore.  
**

* * *

**Jack**

It's the Black Dragons. Again. They drag me into a standing position, holding my arms tightly when Frank says, "Where's your little gang? Oh, THAT'S RIGHT! You decided to steal the most popular girl in the school, and they decided to leave you. Who's so proud now?" Frank taunts. His goons laughs.

"Shut up, Frank," I growl under my breath, but it's weak. Because it's true.**  
**

"Why - do - I - care? Because - you - don't - have - any - friends!" Frank laughs devilishly, punching me in between each word.

"STOP!" A voice screeches. Beth? My head, rolling onto my shoulder, is covered in cuts and bruises. Blood is trickling down my shirt as well, my clothes already bloodstained.

"Frank, that's enough. It's nice to see his friends suffer." Donna. She comes out, her smile evil. Clasped in her vice-like grip is Beth.

"D-Donna?" I gasp. I can't believe it.

"Jack, Jack, Jack... your mind is a little TOO pure sometimes. I only used you to make people forget who I REALLY was," Donna chuckles. It was the most devilish sound I've ever heard. "I was sick of people thinking I was a nerdy, shy, girl who anyone could embarrass in seven seconds, sort of like who that stupid freak's girlfriend... who was it? Ah, yes, Julie." This was movie perfect. Except it was horribly real.

"What was your REAL motive, Donna?" I snarl, but it's trembling badly. I know she noticed.

"Isn't it obvious? Brody set Kim up. Again. And I set you up. To make sure people know I shouldn't be taken lightly," Donna smirks. She stalks over to stand in front of my face, dragging a whimpering Beth with her.

"If it weren't for my idiotic, 7th grader, 19-year-old brother, my cousin Kelsey, and my _actual _boyfriend Brody, this wouldn't have happened. And don't you worry... Kim will suffer my wrath too, that silly, ugly, troll." Donna blinks slowly and dramatically, tracing a stream of blood running down my face with her finger.

I snap.

"Don't HURT HER!" I scream. I break out of the Black Dragons' grip, just as Beth broke out of Donna's. It's just like old times. Except Kim, Amanda, Kevin, and the gang aren't there to back me up.

Or so I thought.

* * *

**Beth**

I had pretended to be hurt, but really, Donna's vice grip wasn't... strong enough. I had my hand in my pocket, calling Amanda. I had texted her only minutes before, telling her what was going on, and I knew she was listening. I could only hope that she'd come.

"Go get Frank! I'll take care of Donna!" I scream, flipping a few Black Dragons. Jack just nods, and runs off.

"What? Think you'll get away with this?" Donna snarls, reaching out to claw me. I back off just in time, and when I do, something catches my eye.

Just in time.

"No. But I know that you are a power hungry idiot who didn't realize one thing," I smirk.

"What?" Donna asks, confused.

"I brought company."

* * *

**Jack**

A horde of people swarm the small alley. I recognize the flash of blonde hair. Kim. I hear a Columbian war chant. Jerry, of course. I hear a "GAAAH!" and I know it's Milton. I just barely see Eddie defending himself with something, maybe his cello. I see Amanda, and Kevin, who are silent but deadly. Beth, just like them, fights her way over there, ready to be the dynamic trio they were after I had gone.

Suddenly, a hand yanks my arm up my back, and captures my other arm. The whole fight scene freezes as my friends notice that I was defeated so quickly.

"Still ready for a fight?" Frank asks threateningly.

"Yeah!" Jerry screams.

Suddenly, a flying ball comes and hits Frank squarely in the head. He falls backwards, unconscious. And the battle resumes.

* * *

**Kim**

I know I'm supposed to hate fighting like this. And I do. But I'm elated. _Jack is practically free now... I could be his... _I couldn't finish the sentence. Mixed with the elation is betrayal. Brody.

How could he? I thought I really liked him. But I guess I was wrong. He was a jerk. Besides, he reminded me of Jack. Maybe that's why.

"Hey! Kim! Get your head in the game!" Amanda shouts in my ear. I jerk away.

"Want to get Donna?" She asks. Beth, who's just flipped another Black Dragon, turns to us.

"Go get her! I just saw her running towards the parking lot!" She manages to say, before a Black Dragon slams something I can't see into her head. She drops.

Instantly furious, we take out that Black Dragon and race for the parking lot.

At the Parking Lot...

Why hasn't, say, Joan noticed the huge fight in that cramped alley? I don't think she's so good at this job. Amanda and I find her trying to get to her car. We take her down.

"What do you freaks think you're doing?" She snarls, trying to grab our hair.

"Getting our payback," Amanda and I say simultaneously.

We get off her. She gets up immediately, but before she reaches me, Amanda has a rope secured around her hands and feet. Wow, she's fast. Then she loops it to the nearest lamp post. She secures the rope, and turns to me.

"Hand me the picture," Amanda gestures. I fumble with my coat pocket until I find it.

"Here," I press the picture into Amanda's hand. She holds it up, in front of Amanda's face.

Donna pales.

It's a picture of Donna before she was popular. Julie gave it to Milton, who gave it to me. We were going to use it as blackmail.

"If you keep bothering us, then MAYBE this picture will find its way onto Facebook under the name DONNA TOBIN: BEFORE SHE WAS POPULAR," Amanda smiles dreamily, as if it was her life goal.

"And this may appear in the school newspaper or on the school news," I unfold an unpublished, hastily written article that says,

~DONNA TOBIN USED JACK ANDERSON TO PROVE AN IDIOTIC POINT!~

Donna Tobin, 16, used black-belt Jack Anderson to show people she wasn't something to be taken lightly. Has she used you? It has been proven that Smooth, a well known Seaford dancer is the first of many to reveal her abusive relationship.

Have you known Donna well? Well, it wasn't good enough.

Signing out, Amanda Johnson and Kim Crawford.

"You wouldn't," Donna growls.

"Try me," Amanda replies.

Donna considers for a few minutes, until she says, "Fine. Deal." We untie her and sprint back to the fight.

* * *

**Amanda**

When we got back, the fight was over. The Black Dragons were gone, leaving Milton, Jerry, Eddie, and Kevin tending to Jack and Beth. I rush to my sister's side.

"Beth, are you okay?" I ask, brushing her hair aside.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Did you get Donna?" she asks, her face looking expectant.

"Of course," I reply. Kevin mops Beth's face with a wet towel, his face tender and sweet. I just can't STAND it.

"When are you going to ask her out!" I exclaim. Kevin whacks me with the towel.

"Y-You were going to..." Beth looks confused, hopeful, and wondering.

"Uh... yeah... if you were okay with it," Kevin mumbles. Beth smiles.

"You've kept me waiting far too long, Kevin Benson," she murmurs.

* * *

**So... Jack is beaten up, Donna has surrendered, and it seems like Jack and the gang are friends. Unfortunately, the next chapter WILL be the Epilogue. I know, I know... it's such a short story, but I can't think of a better way to end it. **

**I'm really disappointed I didn't get to use Kevin as much. But if you want to see what he's really like, check out my profile.  
**

**Until then... Bye!  
**

**~squirmyorchid~  
**


	10. Epilogue

**This... This is the epilogue. I enjoyed this story a LOT, and I actually have a poll where you can decide which story I should start next. **

**WARNING: IS OVERWHELMINGLY HAPPY AND IS FULL OF CLICHES.  
**

* * *

**Kim**

It's been five months since that fight. Yeah, I know. FIVE MONTHS. Jack and I have gotten closer and closer, and my friends are constantly teasing the two of us. Brody dumped Donna, who had pretty much lost everything, and had asked us for forgiveness. Which we granted. Cliche, I know. But a few things were missing. I was still in love with Jack. Amanda herself had given up on Jack, and seemed pretty close to Brody. Kevin and Beth were happily dating, and life seemed almost perfect. Almost.

I came to in the middle of Geography class, last period of the last school day, staring wistfully at the back of a certain brunette boy. As if he noticed my eyes boring into the back of his head, Jack turns around and gives me a smile and a wink, warming my insides and making me blush. Beth elbows me.

"Focus on the lesson, Kim. You can fawn over Jack later," Beth teases playfully.

I smacked her lightly. "Shh! He'll hear!" I hissed back.

Beth rolled her eyes. "As if he didn't hear," she murmurs quietly.

Oh no.

* * *

**Jack**

Kim likes me still, I pondered as I packed my bag . I talked to Amanda about it. I still remember that day...

Flashback

"Hey, Mandy, can I talk to you?" I asked after practice. Kim and the gang had gone to Falafel Phil's, where Kim was happily enjoying dinner with her friends.

"Yeah, sure. What's up?" Amanda inquired curiously.

"Um... it's about Kim," I stammered. Amanda smirked.

"Let me guess, you want to see if Kim likes you? Well, she does," Amanda blinked innocently.

"I was hoping you knew - wait, what?" Jack stuttered.

"She likes you, more than you know, and with what Beth's researched on love, - don't ask - everyone, even Jerry, knew you two lovebirds couldn't last more than a week or two away from each other," Amanda teased, her hands on her hips and leaning slightly forward.

"W-Well, you took my question right out of my mouth, so, uh..." I was at a loss of words. I was never this... taken back.

End Flashback 

I'm roaming the halls, looking for Kim, when I run into Donna. I feel disgusted until I noticed her appearance. Her usually professional-looking hair was in a neat knot, like Julie's hair was when Milton met her. She wasn't wearing any makeup, and she was wearing a green blouse and a navy skirt. She was poring over a textbook.

"D-Donna?" I gawk at her. Donna looks up.

"Hi, Jack. I'm sorry for leading you on. And thank you. I'm finally who I am, and I'm okay with it. Shocking, right?" Donna smiles gently.

"So... you're a..." I'm trying to figure out the right words, when Donna cuts in.

"Nerd? It's okay to use that term. It describes me, right?" Donna giggles softly, her laughing sounding likes chimes. "Kim's over there, talking to Amanda. I'll see you around, Jack." And with that, Donna continues on her way.

After finally coming back to myself, I rush to find Kim and tell her how I feel. I find her sitting on the steps outside, talking animatedly to Amanda. The two of them are looking nice. Kim has a pair of jeans and a green T-shirt, and Amanda's wearing a lilac shirt and a pair of jean shorts.

"Hey! Kim!" I call. Kim turns around to face me.

"Hi Jack! Are you going to Milton's dinner party tonight?" She asks brightly. Yeah. Milton has dinner parties. But that's only because his mom wants people to spread the word of her cooking

"Of course!" I high five the two of them. Amanda giggles and covers her eyes with her hand.

"Your happy glow. It's blinding," she laughs. I roll my eyes. She's been making sly hints to my crush on Kim, and it's both irritating and largely pleasing.

"Cool. Tell Beth I'll pick you, Kimmy, and her up at 6:45 to 'escort' you three to the party," I throw over my shoulder as I walk away.

"DON'T CALL ME KIMMMY!" I hear Kim scream kind of playfully after me. I just laugh loudly.

* * *

I wait on the front steps of the Johnson Mansion, a small bouquet of lilies in my hand, ready to give it to my Kim. Mandy had called earlier, saying that Kim was over at her house, and that Brody and Kevin would come over too, and we'd all go together.

"Hey Jack," Kevin greets as he catches up to me. He looks spiffy, with a light blue dress shirt and khakis. He has a bouquet of orchids. **(A/N: Get it? Orchids? If you don't, look at my username.) **

"Hey Kev. Picking up Beth?" I ask, gesturing to the bouquet.

"Yeah," Kevin shrugs.

Just then, Brody saunters up the two of them.

"Hey guys," he smirks.

"Hi Brody," Kevin and I chorus.

5 minutes later...

"How long does it take to get ready?" I fume. Then, the door opens.

"Whoa," Brody, Kevin and I gasp.

Amanda's wearing a light purple sundress with a white shrug and white flats. Beth's wearing a sky blue dress, and black flats. But it's Kim who captures my attention.

She's wearing a pink sleeveless dress. It had a sparkly magenta belt, and a pleated skirt, and on her feet were rose-colored heels.

"H-Here," I gasp, sliding the lilies into her hand.

"Um... thanks?" Kim asks, embarrassed and confused. I could see her cheeks flush.

* * *

At the dinner party...

**Kim**

All of us were greeted by Mrs. Krupnick, a bustling woman. She seated us at the dining room and served us slices of bread and cheese she apparently made herself. Then a meal of clam chowder and oyster crackers. Then a dessert of red velvet cake. We stuffed ourselves silly and moved into the living room to talk.

Right around 8:30, Beth and Amanda excused themselves to go home before their parents freaked out, and Kevin and Brody took them home. Jerry and Eddie were engaging in an eating contest, and Milton was poring over a book and Julie was playing classical music on the piano.

Jack sidled right next to me. "Um, Kim, I need to ask you something," he whispers. I bite my lip. What was going on?

"Yeah?" I say, putting down the book I was reading dispassionately.

"I... I..." Jack seemed incapable of words. I tilted my head.

"Tell me when you find the words," I smile encouragingly,

Just then, I saw a slip of paper sticking out of the book. I pulled it out.

_Jack is in love with you, and we all know that he's going to try to ask you out tonight. That's partly why we're all not in the room. Except for Milton and Julie, who'd look weird not in the room._

_~Amanda _

_~Beth _

_~Kevin _

_~Milton _

_~Julie _

_~Jerry _

_~Eddie _

_~Rudy  
_

I look back up. Jack's still completely lost. Time to take a daring step.

"Were you hoping for this?" I ask, and I lean in and kiss him.

Fireworks erupted.

* * *

**And... this story is now... over. *crying* but... if you guys find a good sequel idea, PM me or write a review! I'll be happy to make a sequel.**

**Oh and... Do you need the document after you upload the chapter? I have all 29 of my chapters that I used to upload the chapters of all of my stories. PLEASE ANSWER THIS!  
**

**And... bye.  
**

**~squirmyorchid~  
**


	11. AN

**Hey Guys!**

**Guess what? I am planning the "Surprise, Surprise," Sequel! It's going to take place SENIOR YEAR. Say thanks to jellybean96 for giving me the idea. But... two things.**

**First, I have a lot of stories in mind. I just started a Jessie story, so check that out, but I plan to try to write a new Lab Rats story, and a new Kickin' It story. The sequel will start as soon as I can handle juggling so many new stories.**

**Second, I need two OCs. This is where you come in. I want one male and one female OC. They're going to be the same age as the gang, and one of them is a must-have. So fill out this form if you want YOUR OC to be in my story.**

**OC FORM**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Traits:**

**Appearance:**

**Clothing Style:**

**Fun Facts:**

**See you!**

**squirmyorchid**


	12. OC Results

**NOW, for the results!**

**The Girl OC is:**

**..**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Mariela Vasquez, created by jellybean96!**

**Before you fling any "favoritism" at me, let me explain. It was all my choice, yes. But I liked Mariela. I liked her feminism, her style, and her heritage. (Granted, I'm not fluent in Spanish...) If someone else created Mariela, then I would have taken her anyway.**

**Now that that's over, the boy OC is:**

**..**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Jeremy Woods by Vamp1019948!**

**I like a rebellious character. And Jeremy seems amazing. Like Jack, but taller, buffer, and ten times more rebellious.**

**I know, I waited ONE DAY. But I just had to figure out the OCs as quickly as I could.**

**squirmyorchid.**


End file.
